Crazy Beautiful
by Socrates Eros
Summary: After a few years of not seeing each other, Hikaru and Akira meet each other at college. What ensues is a battle for dominance, re-awakened friendship, and possibly love.  Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

"Tokyo U...I got into Tokyo U," he stated with satisfaction. Akira Touya held up the paper to his father and mother to see. His father, in the midst of a Go game with Karata ( who had achieved the title of 9 dan and _almost_ Meijin which is surprisingly still held by Ogata) turned his attention to his son of almost eighteen. He stared at those dark, forest green eyes that held such knowledge and the features that he so beautifully attained from his mother. His youthful glow was still intact despite the countless nights Akira stayed awake studying Go and juggling his college entrance exams.

Mr. Touya smiled along with Mrs. Touya. His mother, uncharacteristically, jumped up from her position and ran to her son to give him an embrace he hadn't had in a long time. Her husband had told her long ago that coddling a child would only hinder his development skills, but in such a heightened state of emotions she couldn't help but hold her child; a child who will become a young adult in a few months. Despite this, there was no grunt of disapproval, but an air of acceptance coming from his father who maintained his position near the Go table.

"Amazing! Your son really is a genius!" Karata exclaimed to the elder Touya, "Congratulations! I don't think I could ever get into college let alone Tokyo University. I was usually the kid in the class playing on my gameboy back in the day and getting yelled at from the principle for being so lax in class. My teachers used to always say 'why don't you try harder? Sometimes, I don't think you don't care.' The sad part was that, during my last 3 years in school I did try and I still failed!"

Akira became less aware of the room around him as his mother gave him a last squeeze and walked out the room to make some tea. Karata and his father talked of their habits in school and continued playing Go. After a couple more congrats and a brief speech from his father, Akira walked to his bedroom and sat on his bed. His room was ordained with school books, encyclopedias, Go books, dictionaries, a poster of a haiku, a desk, a computer, and a Go board tucked safely into a corner.

He had no CD's of pop singers or rock groups, no pictures except for one of him at eight with his mother and father in front of Hon'inbo Shusaku's museum, and definitely no manga or anime of any sort unless you counted the one dusty Astro Boy DVD stashed under his bed that he had to hide from his mother since only "educational" films were allowed in the house. He thought back to the last time he saw his friend. After the Junior Asian Tournament, he had left and took a hiatus from Go. At first, he thought it was another emotional journey to find himself, but then he stopped entirely. He quit being pro and switched high schools for good measure. It almost seemed like he was avoiding him...

"Hikaru...where are you?"

Gripping the sheets in frustration, he laid on his side facing the wall. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and drifted. He woke up an hour later with the sound of his room door opening. He guessed it was his mother when she closed the door gently and could hear the light petite footsteps he had listened to all his life walk away from his door. Eventually, he couldn't hear them anymore and he began to sleep and dream about the boy with the two toned hair .

~ooo~

"Dozing on the job again?"

Jumping up with a snort, Hikaru fell off the stool he had skillfully sat and fell asleep on and shook himself out of a stupor. He looked up at the face of his boss who held a similar appearance to Mr. Kawai except hairier, creepier, and had the stench of old french cheese. His cologne was packed on with vengeance and the look in his eye told him any day now he was going to get fired; today, however, was not going to be that day. His boss lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Old man, would you mind not smoking that around me. I actually want to live," Hikaru mumbled, waving his hand through the air to disperse the smoke from his perimeter.

"That's Heihachi to you, you dumbass! And I swear, if I catch you having a wet dream in the back of my club one more time-" in the midst of his rant, his phone went off and Hikaru snickered at the ringtone that was currently Ke$ha. After being glowered at and called a cock-sucking moron, his boss finally left to answer the phone in his office. Hikaru Shindou sighed with every fiber of his moral being and walked through a door that had loud techno music blaring on the other side. Straightening himself, he walked through the door and welcomed the intensity and chaos that he worked in every day.

The bass was heavy as people moved in a wave all together. Bodies melted into one another until it was just an array of legs, arms and flesh. In a drunk and drugged haze, people grinded, kissed, and practically fucked on the dance floor as they lost themselves to the overtly sexed atmosphere. Standing behind the bar, he quickly went into action as two girls and a guy asked for a Bloody Mary and 4 shots of whiskey. Being naturally good with his hands, Hikaru iced, shook, and mixed the drinks within 20 seconds and handed them their orders. Smiling good naturedly and receiving a wink from a cute blonde, Hikaru inwardly took note of the girls staring at him from the side of the bar. Usually, he would flirt, get a girl, and bang on the side after work, but today he just wasn't feeling it.

A girl who looked about twenty one clipped her way to the bar holding a tray with some empty glasses and beer balanced on top. She was wearing a short tight black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and a low tank top that peek-a-booed her nipples. Her hair was her usual cute bob and her blue-contact eyes were darkened by black eye shadow. "Hey Cherry, what'll it be?" Hikaru asked while wiping down the counter to make room for more customers to sit at. "Just a couple of Asahi and a Suicide," the girl answered back and handed the glasses for Hikaru to handle. If Cherry, which is just her club nickname, wasn't a co-worker, Hikaru totally would have tapped that once or twice depending on her abilities in bed; but a rule Hikaru always followed, was that he would never fuck a friend and never fuck with a friend especially since girls usually have this thing of stalking him and trying to play the virgin suicide card. Puh-lease. If they were virgins, he was the god damned pope.

Cherry checked her lipstick in a mini compacted mirror. " So, I was wondering," she began while she was applying a fresh new coat of cherrybomb red "if you wanted to come chill with me, Suki, and Keisuke. We're all going out to get some food and crashing at my place for some good ol' karaoke to scare my neighbors into thinking we're coming to steal their children for blood sacrifices." Hikaru scrunched up his nose as he held in a laughter, but shook his head and responded, " Sorry, I can't. Gotta study some more. After all, I'm still not entirely sure if I made it into TU, yet."

"Naw, it's straight. I envy your ability to stick to school. I dropped high school the first chance I got and moved out of my parents house to live with some boy I only used to get free rent and food," she said nonchalantly while placing the mixed drinks on her tray, " we'll celebrate when you get in." She strutted away leaving Hikaru to himself. Checking his watch, he saw he only had ten minutes of work left till he was home bound to his lonesome little apartment. In his peripheral view, a girl with either a super wonder bra or hard, barbie plastic surgery boobs came walking over from the group of friends that were checking him out.

Despite the obvious thing she was coming for, he asked her what she wanted to drink.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time actually," she basically moaned as she bent forward to play hello-titties with him.

_Yeah, because I'm desperate and need some company, _Hikaru mentally thought as he stared at her assets. _Just, not that desperate-. _He was in mid-thought when he caught a glimpse of her hair which was that odd shade of black and green that he used to be so obsessed over when he used to play..._On second thought._

"I get off at midnight. Meet me near the girls bathroom," Hikaru quipped quickly in an attempt to get her away from him. He put a hand on his face and combed through his shaggy hair that he let grow to his shoulders. Looking at his reflection in the shiny lacquered bar table, he thought of the boy who he couldn't stop dreaming of in the past week.

Counting down the minutes, he quickly loosened the top buttons of his black shirt when it was time and caught the girl waiting where he told her to be. Catching his eye, her bright pink mouth smiled coyly at him as she went into the bathroom. He followed suit and as soon as he entered, he locked the door behind them. Getting on top of the sink counter, she kicked off her panties and displayed what he came there for.

"Ready?" She annoyingly asked as if he was the one that didn't know better. Looking at her, he quickly caught her mouth and undid his pants. Leaving all his sanity out the door, he took her quick and hard all the while fantasizing about the only person who he would rather be doing this with. The same person that he avoided because of these perverted feelings and hoped he would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ooo~

Pulling on a black V-necked sweater vest over his shirt and yellow tie, Akira checked himself in the mirror one last time before heading out of the house into Ogata's brand new Mercedez. It was sleek with all the right curves and was a hard top convertible to boot. Obviously, being Meijin had its perks.

Stubbing out a cigarette in his portable ash tray, Ogata looked at Akira behind his glasses and smiled. He was growing up to be a fine, young man. His hair was still the same cut, but his face and body had matured ten fold. He was already 5'9 and had the ladies practically pulling their hearts out for him to feed on, but Akira still hadn't brought any girl home to his mother and father. For all that anyone knew, he probably still hadn't had his first kiss.

"Thank you, Ogata-san," Akira said after closing the door behind him.

Ogata smirked, "Congratulations on your long road to victory. You're almost eighteen and I'm terrified at your ability to take the title away from me and still be going to a prestigious school." The green-haired boy felt his cheeks redden a bit at the compliment.

He smiled at Ogata and muttered a thanks. While driving there, Ogata and Akira talked about the latest news of Go and how one of these days Akira needed to travel to get a vast new array of how Go really expanded. Before Akira knew it, Ogata had parked in front of the school.

The older man sighed and looked at the campus, "I'm getting old." Getting out another cigarette to light, Akira smiled, "Everyone is getting old, Ogata-san."

Saying their last goodbyes, Akira walked out onto the campus. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the auditorium.

~ooo~

"Look at all these pompous, assholes," Hikaru grumbled under his breath. He had hardly been there five minutes and people are already giving him the stink-eye and avoiding him like the plague. All he did was shake a mans hand and when asked what his major was, the whole room seemed to stop and stare.

"There is nothing wrong with philosophy! Pre-law, dammit! Pre-law!" Hikaru screamed unnecessarily at no one and scared a few women from behind him. Walking over to the concession table, he looked at the bland fruit punch, on the bland white cover, next to some bland white paper cups. Cursing under his breath, he poured himself a drink, " I hope this shit is spiked." Taking a swig from it, he blanched. Crushing the paper cup, he slam dunked it in to a trash can and turned around to walk over to sit down.

He ran into a boy who was holding and trying to balance eight cups. Accidentally bumping into each other, Hikaru's whole front part of his gray suit was drenched in the red-stuff.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the poor boy exclaimed. Feeling hot-headed, yet genuinely sorry for the boy, Hikaru calmed him down and headed towards the bathroom.

He grabbed some paper towels and attempted to wipe the red, disgusting liquid off. "Shit! I'm gonna need this specially dry-cleaned if this stuff is ever going to come out." Resting his hands on the side of the sink, he stared at himself in the mirror. He had gotten several ear piercings on one ear; three in the lobe and two in the cartilage. He was thinking of an eyebrow piercing, but he had already shocked his mother and father with the unorthodox practice with the needle and decided against it.

"This can not get any worse."

~ooo~

As soon as he stepped into the room, Akira wished he had walked back out. Already, people that knew who he was, were flocking to him like dogs to a piece of meat and he couldn't handle all of these people at once. Girls batted their lashes at him and asked for his number to learn Go and the men couldn't help but follow under the same spell. Excusing himself, he walked to the mens room and opened the door.

"This can not get any worse."

His heart stopped as he heard the voice. It was familiar, but had a deep resonant tone to it with an edge of gruffness that sounded like someone that smoked. However, that same voice held a familiarity that he had only recently heard in his dreams. Turning the corner, he caught himself as his mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened in shock. Standing before him, was the one person he had been looking for since his middle school days. His enemy. His rival. His...

"H-Hikaru!"

~ooo~

Gripping the sink, he bit his bottom lip and felt sweat form on his brow. The voice that called his name had an air of surprise and disbelief and had the same commanding tone that was gentle, yet stern.

_God, please don't let it be him._

Swallowing harshly, he slowly looked at the boy standing next to him. He had gotten taller, his face more angular, but soft and his body had been built in all the right places. He was a little under his height, but his hair shown with that same odd brilliance and cut only he could pull off. He was gorgeously dressed in the best money could offer and his slightly pink lips were parted.

Hikaru's eyes widened and he quickly got up to run out, but Akira was blocking the way and he wasn't about to allow the other from escaping so easily. Growling in his throat, Hikaru gazed at Akira with as much harshness as possible, but the boy met the same stare with even more hate that sent a shock wave through the taller boys body.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Hikaru almost couldn't believe the low voice coming from the boy and clenched his fist as he looked away.

"You, bastard. Answer me!"

Struggling with the voice of his own, he looked at Akira and couldn't help but admire his strength. " I...quit Go because I didn't want to play anymore," Hikaru bit out as he looked at the floor and waited for the others reply. Not hearing anything, he stared at the boy only to be shocked at the brightness of those eyes and the tears being held back. At a loss of words, Hikaru attempted to step around Akira, but was quickly held back by a hand that caught his wrist. Akira slammed him into a wall and reeled back his fist to punch Hikaru. However, his fist stopped in the air just before he landed a hit.

Hikaru had closed his eyes for the impact, but when nothing occurred he stared at him and found hate filled eyes struggling with conflicting emotions for Hikaru; this is the reason why he left. He knew the boy would loathe him even more if he found out exactly how he felt for the other. Eventually, he let go of Hikaru and walked out of the bathroom calmly without a word.

Shaking himself of the moment, he used the automatic dryers to dry his shirt that was now a slight shade of pink and walked out. As he approached the main room, he automatically knew right away where Akira was from the flock of idiots gushing over him. Hikaru couldn't understand why people would put the other boy on such a high pedestal besides that he played an amazing game of Go, was a freaking genius, aaaaaaand was possibly the most beautiful person in the world. Not that any of that mattered. To him.

_Shit_

Sitting himself down as far away from the crowd as possible, he couldn't help but be shocked at the unexpected composure Akira had from what just happened in the bathroom. Maybe, he forgot him already or at least needed to vent so that he could forget him.

He was laughing...

Suddenly, a girl with long black hair put her arm around Akira's and Hikaru felt a wave of nausea pass through him. Almost on cue, the adored boy turned around to where Hikaru was sitting.

_Did the motherfucker just smirk at me?_

The boy had that same wave of arrogance he was known for when he thought of someone as a rival and Hikaru couldn't help but want the satisfaction of slamming that lovely face of his into a wall including the bimbo girl that was on the verge of humping his leg.

_Fuck my life._

_~ooo~_

_Author's Note: Yes, I did make Hikaru into a manwhore, foul-mouthed piece of flesh. Je l'adore. And yes, the view points switched two and fro, but since they finally met each chapters from now on they will just be from the view point of one person at a time. _

_And to answer the question why Hikaru started in TU was because he quit being pro. So, he grew a pair and started studying. :) YAY, FOR STUDYING._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Contains brief sexual content. Enjoy! Also, reviews are greatly appreciated!_

Chapter Three

~ooo~

"I hate college!" Hikaru whined at the top of his lungs after taking a swig from his beer. He cradled the intoxicating drink between both palms in a attempt to see his future in the liquid and let out a huge breath when he got nothing. Laying his head on the table, Cherry giggled a little at his childish antics and began tapping at his head with her perfectly manicured index finger that was currently the shade of Razzmatazz Purple. The gesture would have been annoying from anybody else, but since the time Hikaru started working at the club, Liquid Ice, they became very close friends.

"What's gotten poor Hikaru all worked up?"

A young man of about twenty four walked out of the kitchen bringing over a giant bottle of vodka and sat down across from the others. Lighting a Marlboro Light, the man rocked a close shaved red mohawk and a piercing on his lip, tongue, and brow. " Seriously, man. What's wrong? You just got in." Keisuke was the type of guy that went both ways. He can either be extremely mean or inherently nice, but from the genuine tone in his voice it seemed he was sincere. Either way, Hikaru just was not in the mood to be polite.

The younger boy rolled his eyes at him, "aren't Marlboro Lights for pussies, Keisuke?"

At the comment, the mohawked man coughed harshly as he inhaled the smoke and bit out a "fuck you." Hikaru was smiling devilishly when a high heeled shoe came into contact with the back of his head. Cursing loudly, he cradled the injured area and picked up the dangerous weapon. Cherry clicked her tongue, "what was that for, Suki?"

The woman who looked to be about the same age as Keisuke had long dyed blonde hair and a face that was covered with flashy makeup. Suki was way too much for the boy to handle. Every time he looked at her, his eyes hurt from all the glitter and couldn't help but grimace when he looked at the amount of makeup she still wore in her own place. "Hikaru, stop filling my apartment with your negative energy. It'll give me wrinkles." As if genuinely worried about her appearance, she touched her face and checked herself in a hallway mirror. Hikaru was about to bite out another smartass comment until a purple nailed hand covered his big mouth. He had the intention to lick it, but decided against it.

"Hikaru. You only get this anal when something has genuinely upset you. Tell us what happened before both Keisuke and Suki murder you in this here apartment. And I swear, if the cops ask me if I saw anything I'm only going to tell them that it was in self-defense," Cherry remarked in a matter-of-fact tone. Slowly, taking her hand away, Hikaru bit his lip in thought.

" I saw someone that I haven't seen in about three or four years," Hikaru finally let out in a breath. He hadn't told anybody, not even his parents, about the reason why he avoided people from his past. Waya even tried calling him for a whole year before giving up.

Keisuke stubbed out his cigarette and laid back on his hands, "an enemy or something?"

As he rubbed his unruly hair, he replied, " Sort-of. More like a...freinemy? It was back when I played Go and became pro." He finished the last drops of his drink and shoved it away from him and couldn't help thinking about all the crazy fights and debates he would have with Akira in the Go salon the Touya's owned. And for once, he wished he could turn back time for those small hours.

"Holy shit! Pro?" Keisuke exclaimed around his glass, "why the hell did you quit? I heard you can live off of the salary alone by just playing that game. If only, I was that focused and smart. Why the hell are you wasting your talent in that piece of shit hole Liquid Ice?" Hikaru glared at Keisuke and got up to throw his glass away. He didn't feel in the mood to talk especially about the nitty gritty details on why he willingly walked away from fame, fortune, and his only tie to Sai.

_Sai..._

It's been a while since he even could conjure up the thought of the spirit that made him feel like he had some purpose in life. _Can I even remember how he looked?_ Hikaru wondered slowly as he said his good byes and welcomed the cold air. Despite it being summer, it was a bit chilly and it had the same easy calm he was used to in Tokyo when it was way to cold to mess around at night. The spirit had left him when he was in ninth grade and has never been seen since. Every now and again he caught glimpses of him when he played Go, but after a while, he didn't see anything. It was as if Sai abandoned him.

He had finally walked to his apartment the was nestled on the ninth floor. Thanks to his bar tending job he was able to upgrade from the last set of buildings that were crummy and falling apart. This one was a studio apartment, so the kitchen, living room, and bed were one in the same. The only separation was a closet and a bathroom. Never once had he brought anybody here except for his mother and father. They insisted that they drop by once in a while to see how he's doing. Of course, that was just an excuse for his mom to cook him food, do laundry, and clean up.

Digging into his pocket, he fished out the keys and entered into his room. It was clean except for the dishes that were piled up in the corner.

"I'll do that in the morning before school," he muttered to himself as he got ready for bed. He entered the bathroom and lazily began stripping off his clothes. His body was cut and perfectly molded from the amount of times he used the gym in the back of the club. The body was hard and had a rosy color to it thanks so mightily to the alcohol and Hikaru's mind started working its way to the only boy that could triumph naturally over everything. He had never went to bath houses with Akira, so he never once saw him naked, but from the looks of it, when they so pleasantly bumped into one another in the mens room, his body had become just as strong as his mind. If only, he could see what lied underneath. He body shivered at the thought and he couldn't help, but feel the heat collect below his waist.

_I'm just going to get this done and over with._

Starting the shower, he hurriedly jumped in and hissed when the blazing hot water hit his shivering body. The two-toned haired boy was beginning to flex his muscles involuntarily before the actual action. His now broad shoulders began to automatically tense when Hikaru thought of the process. Placing one hand for balance against the shower wall, he welcomed the spray across his body and he grabbed the piece of flesh between his legs that stood as erect as the fucking statue of liberty. He worked his hands slowly in a up and down motion.

He imagined the other to be spread eagle on his bed, writhing and bucking his hips as he moaned for the other to take him. Quickening his palm thrusts, he began moaning himself and felt his body vibrate. The hum was intense in his ear as he allowed himself to get lost in the fantasy of Akira wanting him. He never went as far as touching him though; because every time he did, he would climax instantly and that made things less fun.

He enjoyed laying it out as long as possible and his body began to spasm as he felt the end of his willingness to hold back became weak.

Letting go, he pumped furiously until his body suddenly jerked and shake at the release. Riding out the wave of ecstasy a second longer, he closed his eyes and let out a small moan.

After he finished cleaning himself up, he went to his bed only to look down and find that he apparently wasn't finished yet. Cursing inwardly, he decided on what to do about his predicament. Round two seemed appealing enough.

~ooo~

Akira was thrashing around as he welcomed, who ever it was, take the straining head into his mouth. He felt the lips work up and down his shaft as he bucked in synchronization. The mouth was warm and moist and the tongue that snaked increasingly around his arousal made him want to lose control. Grabbing the persons hair, he pushed them up to take their mouth only to gasp in realization.

Hikaru looked back at him while licking his lips. His eyes held a mischievous glint to them as he backed away from the boy to finish what he started.

On the verge of releasing, an alarm went off and Akira found himself drenched in sweat. Frowning, he looked down at the residue left from his wet dream. It's been a while since he's ever had a wet dream and was also greatly disturbed that it was Hikaru who was giving him the time of his life. Swallowing harshly, he felt annoyed and still a bit aroused. Dreams were dreams and can't be helped though. So, it wasn't like he wanted to dream of a guy giving him a...

Quickly getting up to clean the shame he left all over his bed, Akira stopped thinking of the boy and agreed that it was only his mind playing games on him. After all, he still was a virgin and still hadn't received his first kiss. It was only natural to think of the same gender as such since he hasn't admired the blessings of the female body yet. That is exactly it. Couldn't be any other way.

However, he couldn't help think of that fantasy all the way to his first day of college. He hoped to the gods that he wouldn't bump into the last person he wanted to see.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Sexuality, Language, Obscene Gestures, you know the drill. Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated!_

Chapter 4

~ooo~

Classes were a breeze for the younger Touya as he sat in on his first day. He had Trigonometry and English, but he spaced them out enough to check out any of the Go players and clubs people belonged to. It was nice for a change to know, however, that not everyone knew he was a famous Go player, except for a select few, and was usually undisturbed. Other people rushed to and from the buildings, grabbing a quick snack and either leaving for another class or work. It was crowded as people waited in long lines that curved through isles and around buildings for last minute shopping. He never understood why people enjoyed waiting until the last moment to buy their books. It was much simpler and stress-free to buy them at least a week before.

Unlike the other students that trudged along with gigantic back packs, he carried a briefcase that held a netbook, on which he kept his books, his Smart Phone, and paper. The paper is mainly meant for the professor that prefers you pissing your essays and work on his desk than on a "godforsaken" labtop. Because cameras can steal your soul, cellphones cause cancer, and laptops turn you into pale zombies controlled by the government. That's just common knowledge and you're apparently an idiot for not knowing.

Akira stopped his lazy thoughts and admired the feel of the wind against his cheek. It was mid afternoon and the sun was a blazing ball of fire making the air sting and bake underneath its gaze. The wind wound its way through the sun's anger and caressed Akira's cheek softly like a beckoning gesture. Entranced by the wind, he allowed himself to be pushed in the direction the element was blowing. His mind spaced out as he walked down a couple of stairs.

"Don't get too caught up in the wind or it'll spirit you away."

A voice penetrated Akira's ear and he tensed instantly. Turning his gaze to the figure on his left, he backed away a few steps in a failed attempt to run away. There he stood in all his masculine glory. A Hikaru that was completely different from what he remembered. The bathroom seen was such a blur that he never had time to register the way the other was now. His hair was longer. The same blond in the front and black in the back. He had earrings all up and down both ears. But that wasn't what caused him to cursed inwardly.

Hikaru had grown up in more ways than one. He had a plain black T-shirt on but it was tight fitting. His muscles were perfectly sculpted as if Michelangelo decided to create a real life statue of Apollo. Though that would be historically inaccurate, it seemed fitting since the love of the male body was golden to Michelangelo. He was wearing khaki colored pants that fit perfectly around his waist. On his god-like feet, he wore black sports shoes.

He noticed the other shift uncomfortably under his gaze and he stopped his analysis. After all, reactions in his body were happening that he didn't want the other boy to see.

"No, "hey-how are ya's" or "what-the-fuck-have-you-been-doing-all-this time?" Hikaru asked while leaning back against a wall.

"Actually," Akira said with a smile, "I don't want to know what you have been doing."

He loved the reaction he got from the other. His cool, composed attitude was shocked by the answer and Hikaru looked like he was going to slap him. Smiling to himself, he focused a steely gaze on him and continued a barrage of insults.

"You probably can't even play Go right anymore. Holding the pieces wrong like an amateur probably. You make me sick."

There were no raised voices, no flying fists, and no retort from the other. Despite what Akira hoped to achieve, the other smiled at him. It almost made him sick to his stomach at the thought of the other laughing at such an insult. He quit. He deserves to be punished and treated like a dog. Hikaru walked up to Akira and the other back footed on instinct.

_Oh god. He knows._

The taller boy continued his his walk towards the other as he retreated. His back had finally hit a wall. There was no way for him to leave without seeming weak. Biting his lip, he decided to throw another insult at him. Before he could, however, voice a verbal abuse Hikaru raised his fist in a gesture for a fight. It was so fast the other couldn't see it and instead closed his eyes and flinched for the impact. He didn't feel anything from the other. Maybe, it was so strong it knocked him unconscious. Better unconscious than dead one always says.

He felt a breath on his cheek and the overbearing shadow of the other. His sweet scent overcame his senses. He wore no cologne nor Axe, but smelt simply of ivory soap. It was so clean and untainted that Akira couldn't help, but open his eyes. Immediately, they were focused on Hikaru's golden stare. They were a light honey color with flecks of light inside them with a naivety that he surprisingly still held. His gaze shifted to his lips. The were perfectly shaped for kissing and other...activities.

Akira suddenly went rigid and the heat pooled below his waist.

_Why is my body reacting to him so easily? I don't understand any of this. This...This..._

"This isn't fair," Touya bit out.

"You left without a word and changed schools and left me-everything behind!"

His body was trembling. He wanted an answer. He wanted the knowledge to understand. He wanted those lips on his own.

"I'm sorry," Shindou answered solemnly, " but, I can't tell you."

The words echoed around his brain, through his ears, and out of his body. He looked down and nodded. There really was nothing he could do. He could hit him or at least call him a dirty dog. He could try to wrap his arms around his hard body and squeeze him till he broke, but from the looks of it, despite how much he trains his body as well, Hikaru looked like he could handle himself quite easily.

Hikaru stepped in closer to the point that their chests were almost touching. The hand that he thought he was going to use was resting near his head. He was taller than him by maybe a few centimeters, but they were pretty much looking eye to eye. From the perspective of height and definitely not life. Hikaru obviously was straight. He never once looked at another boy, but always checked out the woman in the class. He once thought to make a move on that one girl who hung around Waya and Isumi too much. He remembered the way he flirted, but shyly asked her out on a date. She agreed of course out of nicety, but it only lasted one date as far as Akira could remember. The next day Hikaru had lost a pro match and couldn't even look anybody in the eye. The girl and Hikaru pretended to ignore each other, but from the blush he had and the knowledge in his eyes, Akira knew they went further than just a nice date. That was when he became distant.

Akira Touya was far too caught up in his inner dialogue when he heard someone call the other boy's name. A girl walked over who looked about their age. She was wearing shorts so short that if she bent over you would have a view of everything. She had the same color hair as Akira, but had it up in a pony tail. She skipped to Hikaru practically bouncing to him. Her huge breasts in lead.

Hikaru stepped away briskly and turned around. His whole attitude changed. Almost as if a light switched on, he upped his level to not just badass but sex god. And for once, Akira felt jealousy. She walked up to Hikaru and intimately hugged him around his neck. Landing a kiss on the side of his head, she stepped away and frowned.

"I gave you my number and you didn't call me. I would think my," she grabbed her breasts and squished them together as if to prove a point, "were good enough for you."

"Sorry, I was busy."

The reaction the younger boy saw made him want to vomit. Hikaru was blushing slightly and uncharacteristically smirking. Or at least, he wouldn't have done that back then. Seeing the girl stand on her tip-toes, she whispered into Hikaru's ear. Not being that much further away, he heard what she said or at least the part that counted.

"You were so great the other night. I still touch myself while thinking of what we did in the girls bathroom," grabbing his hand, she placed it in between her legs and rubbed against it. The gyrating motion made Akira clench his fists. No girl with self respect would make such an obscene gesture and no boy with decency would allow such a thing.

Gathering his wits, he walked away from the indecent pair and didn't stop to look back. He heard his name being called out from the other boy and if the harlot wasn't there getting her jollies off he would have turned around. Now, he really didn't want anything to do with Hikaru.

_He's a womanizing whore that has nothing better to do, but have sex with the nearest skank,_ Akira mentally fumed. However, Hikaru has experienced something he had yet to do. One didn't need love to have sex, nor care for the other. He knew that from the porn the boys in high school would slip in to school. One day, he had found a few hidden behind some bushes at the institution and out of curiosity took a peek. The erotic postures of the men taking the women in every posture that he hardly even knew made him blush. The women had their mouths open in mock ecstasy, but what had Akira the most entranced was the dominating factor of the men. Most of their bodies were lean and muscular and obviously commanded the women into submission.

He knew that was not how love was, but some of the pictures had him confused. There were men and women tied up. There were uses of chains and whips and pliers that were clamped painfully to the nipples. Despite the contortion of pain, pleasure could be seen on their faces. After a confused confrontation with bondage, he turned the page only to hurriedly drop it behind the bushes and step away. There were two men spooning, but it was clear that penetration was happening. Akira felt an unknown heat surge through his body and an erection pop up within seconds. He had looked at the other pages analytically, but once that page popped up he felt aroused.

Afraid to ask his parents, he had asked Ogata about it. The older man had a serious talk about sexuality with him, but said that he probably didn't know his own because of his lack of sexual experience. It was common for men and women to fantasize about the same gender, but still be completely heterosexual. So, coming to that conclusion he thought nothing of it and never thought of that again. However, ever since the incident between Hikaru and that one pro Akira couldn't help himself but wonder if maybe his sexual fantasy about Hikaru was nothing more than jealousy for what the boy knows. It wasn't there before, but he is a young adult with raging hormones, so it would only make sense.

He just had to do something about it, so he could finally ease his mind.

Akira quickly took out his phone and looked in the contacts. He dialed the number and waited.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello, this is Natsumi," a girl on the other end answered.

"Hey, Natsumi. This is Akira. Yes. Sorry, for bothering you. I was wondering if you were available this weekend so I can teach you Go. Don't thank me. It's my pleasure."

~ooo~

_Author's Note: Dun dun duuuuun~ _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ooo~

"Dammit," Hikaru hissed as he watched Akira walk away. Obviously, the boy was pissed since he didn't respond to him calling out his name. Akira had every right to run away. After all, the other had class. Something this girl in front him doesn't have. He jerked his arm out of her hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hikaru?" the big-boobed bimbo stammered at his disinterest. She put her hands on her hips and stomped her left foot liked a pampered brat being refused a brand new toy. Hikaru let out a huge sigh thinking about the damage control he would have with Akira. How the hell was that gonna go down? _Hey, sorry for what happened. I happen to be a man slut now a days, _or _Look, I know it looked wrong back there, but how can you say no to them Godzilla knockers? _

_Just. No._

Either way, it was going to sound wrong. He looked at her as nicely as possible to pull the "break-up" news he had done fifty times before. Make that fifty-one.

"Look. It was great, but I don't date or go back for seconds. Reason why I don't eat leftover food," the boy said quite a matter-of-factly.

"What?"

It was almost comical at the way the girls jaw dropped. She looked at him in disbelief, but that expression instantly was replaced by rage.

"How dare you act like your beneath me," she stomped her foot again, but then gave a small mischievous smile, "actually, that's okay." Hikaru let out another sigh thanking everything and anything considered holy that she wasn't one of the crazy type.

She turned around and looked in the direction Akira took off and in a lyrical tone remarked, " that other guy seemed cute. And rich. Maybe, I can go for something like that."

Clenching his hand into fists, his gaze turned icy on her back. His voice a threatening whisper.

"You go anywhere near him and I'll make sure you _will_ regret it."

The inflection on the will was for personal taste and made the girl gasp a bit at the threat. She turned around slowly to meet Hikaru's cold eyes and immediately regretted what she said about his friend. Her eyes darted around the place when she realized they were in a secluded spot where no one would come in time if something were to _accidentally_ happen to her. Swallowing harshly, she called him a bastard and retreated to whatever black abyss she came from.

He slowly unfurled his fists when it was safe and looked at his watch. In thirty minutes, it was time for work. Kicking an imaginary pebble with his shoe, he headed to the club. He felt a bit perplexed at his reaction, but he didn't care anymore like everything else in life.

~ooo~

Liquid Ice was not as crowded today since school started, but there still was enough to keep the air hot and moist and the DJ whipping out beats. However, the bar was slow and it made Hikaru want to break an arm so he can get out of working. The regular staff he was used to were off with only Suki on her feet and some new guy behind the bar with him. His name was Yuki, or something. Everyone just called him Blue since his hair was a shocking neon azure color. He wasn't bad, just sort of clumsy.

He stifled a yawn as a customer came up to order a drink. After a few more customers ordered and left, Hikaru was on break and he gladly went into the back to run on a treadmill. The club had a gym in the back since one of the requirements for the job is to be fit and toned. Not just for looks, but in case any shit went down they could hold themselves well. All the girls also were required to take self-defense courses and have pepper-spray on them at all times. Of course, with all the scantily clad woman working, one could only guess where it could be hidden.

Hardly breaking a sweat, he rubbed some deodorant just in case, changed into work clothes and returned back to work. As soon as he came back, Blue handed him a phone.

"Who is it?"He asked. After all, he had never been called at work before.

"Cherry."

He shrugged when he gave him a quizzical look and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"I got his address!" Cherry practically yelled into the receiver. He held the phone away from his ringing ear and replaced it back.

"Whose address?"

"Akira's. I asked around the Go center about you and I got some not so nice replies and some that missed you."

Hikaru's knees about buckled underneath. He didn't know how she knew about Akira, but her tracking skills were perfect and he hoped she didn't know about anything else.

"Why the hell were you snooping around my business, Cherry?" He was beyond pissed, but he had every right to be. No one asked her to do something like that.

"Because," he heard the girl sigh and continue, "the other night, when you told us about being a Go player you seemed pretty sad. I've never seen you like that Hikaru. And whatever happened in the past, I know your friend, the Akira guy, can help you with it."

He had to hand it to her. She knew how to pull at his heart strings. After all, she had a day off and spent all that time trying to fix the past for someone like him and he couldn't help but smile at the warmth.

"Yeesh. Do anymore and I might just fall in love with you," Hikaru laughed.

She giggled, "what are friends for? I'll meet you at your apartment when your off."

Saying their goodbyes, he hung up and felt exhilarated, yet slightly afraid. He wanted Akira to notice him and though it would never be a relationship he hoped for he craved their friendship. Mostly, he wasn't up for surprise visits especially at ten at night at a place that he was probably not welcomed, but who knows what might happen. He finished his shift and practically raced home. By the time he made it, Cherry was already at his front door waiting for him. She handed him his golden ticket and kissed him on the cheek.

Hikaru looked at the address, " I don't know how I can thank you enough."

She dismissed the thanks and winked, " it's all good. You can thank me by taking a shift I have next week. Anyways, I gotta go. Going to be late for a date!"

Blowing a kiss, she bounced away and left him staring at the address in silence. It was different from his home. Probably a personal apartment his parents had given him as a gift for getting into college. He couldn't help but feel slightly light headed. Going inside, he Googled the address and printed directions. He wanted to straighten everything.

~ooo~

Fifteen minutes later, the young man was staring a tall sky scraper. Not only was it about twenty stories tall, but brand spankin' new. Built only three years ago, it had top-notch everything. Even the sidewalk in the front entrance lit up as you stepped on little squares. He hesitated for a brief second, but swallowed the cold fear and entered through a glass door. The lobby was nice and clean and so bright that it made his eyes hurt. Pushing a button to the nineteenth floor, he couldn't help but feel a sudden restlessness in his muscles. He began to grind his teeth as the elevator opened. It felt like forever till it finally did reach its destination.

As he finally stood in front of the door, he stared at the number 1907 and had the urge to vomit all over the walls. Nothing bad was going to happen. Just a "hey-how-ya-doing" and whatnot. Tell him that he's in love with him and than book it. No biggie.

He rang the door bell and felt like bugs were tap dancing down his spine. At first he heard nothing, and thought that maybe Cherry had gotten the address wrong. He cursed inwardly and was about to walk away when he heard muffled foot stops and the door unlocking. He met a pair of shocked green eyes and blinked a few times. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other before in the past few weeks, but for some reason it felt like the walls were down around them.

"Hi," Hikaru answered lamely.

Akira just stood there and at first the other thought that it was his cue to get-the-fuck-out, but the green-haired boy stepped aside.

"Come in."

It looked like the other was only letting him in to be polite and he took that advantage. Stepping inside, he was not shocked at the conservative, yet classy furniture ordaining his spacious condo. After all, he was from money. Feeling like an intruder, he walked carefully in and stood awkwardly in the living room.

He heard the other speak quietly behind him. Turning around, he not so magestically asked, "huh?"

"You can sit down."

Jumping a bit, he plopped down on a cushion while Akira sat down in a chair a safe distance away.

A pregnant silence hushed the room. Akira was staring out the giant glass windows as Hikaru stared at the grown boy. I guess, grown man. Hikaru looked at the window as well. The view was spectacular. The lights of Tokyo were lit all around and it looked like a miniature galaxy on the ground. It was kind of poetic.

"How did you find where I lived?" The tone was hushed as Hikaru found the other looking at him. He swallowed hard and worked his mouth for the answer, but could find none even though it was easy. He just didn't want to sound too lame.

Instead, he danced around it, "I wanted to see you and say sorry about today. I don't have anything with her. She is a regular where I work at."

Eyebrows shot up so high, Hikaru that they were going to fly off and realized what he said.

"I didn't know you left being pro to be a prostitute," the doe-eyed boy asked incredulously.

"Ah," Hikaru waved his hands frantically in front and laughed, "I am not a prostitute. I am a bartender at a club! I may be a whore, but I am no sex-for-pay kind of guy."

He instantly regretted what he said and shut his mouth. He was nervous in the darkness. The only thing lighting the room was the lights outside and could hardly read the expression on the young Touya's face.

"I despise you," he finally heard the other say. It brought him back to reality and he began hating the fact that he even came there in the first place. What a bright idea that was. And apparently, the other wasn't done telling him why either.

"You're loud, obnoxious, a coward, annoying.."

"Yeah, yeah! I got the gist already! I'll just leave."

Throwing his hands in air, he got up to leave, but stopped short from what he thought he heard the other say.

"Yet, I want you here," Akira had whispered but it sounded more to himself than Hikaru. After that, everything was a blur. One moment, the taller man was ready to leave and the next he stood towering over the other. The shocked expression across Akira's face was priceless at how fast he got to him. Akira, at first, was rooted in his chair, but got up slowly. In that instant, they were chest to chest. He could feel the others heartbeat through his shirt. Then, time stopped.

_Smack!_

Hikaru reeled back from the punch to his face, but stood his ground and slowly looked at the other. Akira's eyes were hidden behind his hair and he began to shake what seemed in anger.

"If you would spend more time on Go, instead of whoring maybe we could be friends once again."

His forest green eyes were cold as those words passed through his lips. Those unadulterated pink lips. As he turned to walk from Hikaru, the taller boy snapped. He grabbed harshly at Akira's arm and yanked him to the couch. The force brought the other in shock as the shorter man tried to stand his ground, but quickly lost balance. He fell with his back on the couch. A flush over came his body when Hikaru got on and locked him in so he couldn't move. Akira slapped him hard across the face, which hardly fazed Hikaru. His honey hued eyes were masked by the darkness in the room and Akira looked afraid from what the other might do. Grabbing both arms, he pinned them above the smaller man's head and looked into dark peridote viper eyes. He was standing his ground despite his odd position and the fight turned Hikaru on immensely.

"Get the fuck off me," Akira spat angrily.

Hikaru looked at him and began inching his face closer. He moved his mouth to the man's ear, "I used to show you my talent at Go. Maybe, I can show you my other talents as well."

His tongue shot out as he teasingly licked up Akira's lobe and produced a shudder. Something was wrong at the setup. His situation with Akira was supposed to be romantic, not forced. However, at the moment he was angry and severely hard from the body squirming underneath him. At this point, it had stopped. He heard the other breathing heavily and stared at his lovely face. The moonlight lit up his eyes that were squinted slightly from pleasure and yet held the same malice. His cheeks were deliciously flushed and his mouth was slightly open. When Akira, realized that Hikaru was staring at his mouth, he moved his face away to rebel against any intrusion.

Instead, the taller man took the opportunity to to attack the exposed neck. He licked from the bottom up. As he began sucking on the skin, he felt the other squirm at first to get away, but then it quickly turned into a desperate need for contact. The taller man wanted the other to moan so he continued playing at the sensitive area only to prep it.

He bit down. A bit too hard, maybe, but it was enough to emit a small moan that escaped Akira's lips. At the same time, his body arched. He let go to assert the harm and found it a dark red. That was definitely going to leave a hicky for a while and it made him sadistically satisfied. His observation was only cut short by the body underneath him shaking. A stream of tears was seen flowing off the boys face and Hikaru began to regret what he was doing. However, he was unsure on how to handle it. He let go of the others wrists and found, still, no retaliation.

Akira looked at him with sad, crystal eyes, "I hate you so much."

Hikaru wanted to kick himself as he watched his lips tremble and his body quake.

"I know."

He leaned slowly close to his lips and wondered if he should even try to patch up this mess up. Everything was a mess and it was all his fault. He never meant to harm, but he forgot that Akira was not a homosexual. Or at least, he knows he doesn't have feelings for the taller man. Swiping the remaining tears, Hikaru slowly closed the gap between them and kissed the shaking lips softly. He was shocked that his lips were not smooth like a woman's, but were more satisfying than any he had tasted.

They were a bit rough, but he wanted more. However, he only licked the bottom lip slowly before retreating. He was about to get up when Akira grabbed his shirt. Hikaru waited for something from the other and when he got nothing he proceeded.

"Don't ever come back."

The words glided out of those lips slowly and methodically. It was spoken with such finality that Hikaru had to hold back a sob. He gritted his teeth and nodded. Running towards the foyer, he didn't look back at the broken person he left behind. The only person he loved so much will never be his and he regretted ever having such feelings. And for once, Hikaru wished he was never born.

~ooo~

_Authors note: Sorry for the slow update. Hoped you liked this chapter, even though it was sad. :( _


End file.
